Insanity is in the Eye of the Beholder
by ThereIsNoSpoon
Summary: *stretches* Ah... how lovely... marching season has begun yet again. I've made revisions to all of the chapters (except the first) so if u've read this b4, i think u should read it all again, and if you haven't read it b4, read now! Reviews appreciated!
1. ... and so it begins

Here we go *breathes deeply* now I realize, that no one reads these lame ol' band fics anyway (sadly, they don't know what they're missing…) and we all know that band kids are the most insanist , dorkiest people (DAMN PROUD OF IT, TOO!) in the whole entire world, but try seeing things from THEY'RE perspective by reading this fic, K?! (Involves those lovely people I love so much who run around my head and have become fondly referred to as "Those Band Kids" btw, they're all MY BAND KIDS!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Football. The All American Sport. Watching big men pound each other mercilessly into the ground seems to be a favorite pastime of Americans. You have your wrestling, your hockey, and your football. That's what Americans do for entertainment.  
  
You want entertainment? They'll give you entertainment.  
  
There are exactly 97 members in the band (give or take a few halves here and there who are so far gone they can hardly function anymore).  
  
Are they nerds?  
  
Yes.  
  
Are they insane?  
  
You would have to be to stand and play outside in freezing cold and rainy weather playing for the LOSER side. The things they do for their fifteen minutes, and the things that need to be done to chronicle them.  
  
If I were to write a brief description of each member in this band, I would have a whole story complete and stapled ready to give to you. It would be plotless, but it would get a lot of laughs. That's all band members seem good for in this world: laughs. Take a moment to consider the times you've given a band member a wedgie or kicked their instruments just for fun. Then, take a moment to reflect that they may do the same to you someday. Band members aren't Barney kids, folks. They don't run around preaching nonviolence, numbers, and colors. They aren't STONED… they're aware of what you do to them, they're probably just too nice to do anything about it.  
  
This is a story about real band kids. Real band kids in a real band. Not flaky, stereotyped-to-hide-the-TRUE-band-geek-from-the-naked-eye. I mean, down in the dirt, kicking, screaming, feet-rolling band kid.  
  
This is where you ask yourself… Am I brave enough to go on? 


	2. Introducing Those Band Kids

"TEEEEEEEENAGE Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Heroes in a half shell… TURTLE POWER!"

 "They're the world most fearsome fighting teens!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"They're heroes in a half shell and they're GREEN!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"When the evil Shredder attacks…"

"These turtle boys don't cut 'im no slack!"

"TEEEEEEEEENAGE Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Heroes in a half shell… TURTLE POWER!"

"Splinter taught them to be ninja teens!"

"He's a radical rat!"

"Leonardo leads, Donatello does machhhiiiiines."

"That's a fact, Jack."

"Raphael is cool, but rude…"

"Gimme a break…"

"Michaelangelo's a PARTY DUDE!"

"PAAAAAAAAAARrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttyyyyyyyy."

Speed bump.

"TEEEEEEEEEENAGE Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  Heroes in a half shell… TURTLE POWER!"

"And that, lady and gentleman," Ethan shouted above the ruckus as the song ended, "is why no one else wants to carpool with us."

Dink and Andi leaned forward as Ethan's car screeched to a halt in the junior parking lot of Mission Colina High School. The junior parking lot was well out of the way of the school.  The school was a whole football field away, and Andi, Ethan, and Dink made their way across the field.

"We'll be late for band camp!  Why couldn't you just park in the senior lot?  It's closer to the band room!" Andi berated Ethan as they got out of the car.

"Hey, chica, maybe if you learned how to drive, we wouldn't have this problem, right?" Ethan growled in response as he unlocked his trunk and handed Andi her bass clarinet case with a slight glare.  Andi grumbled something under her breath.  "Yo, Dinkster, mind getting your stuff outta my trunk?"

"I still don't understand why we can't go to a REAL band camp," Andi complained.  "Coming to school before it actually starts is something I could do without."

Ethan just sighed and rolled his eyes, while Dink smiled a little.

The three of them were next door neighbors living in a row: Dink, Andi in the middle, and finally Ethan.  Dink and Ethan had lived near each other for as long as they could remember while Andi had just moved into the area five years ago.  Gradually they became friends once they met each other in band and had to get rides from each other to various band functions.

Ethan was your typical high school senior, except for the fact that he had two little juniors to take care of.  Ethan was an only child, and Asian, which often made life with his parents rather difficult.  Andi's older brother, Terry, had been one of Ethan's close friends during high school, but he had recently graduated, leaving Ethan to take care of his friend's little sister for him in his absence.

Andi was the tough one who battled her way into Dink and Ethan's lives.  She was wildly different from any other girl they knew.  She understood "guy jokes" and even laughed at them, much to their delight.  

"It's because I have an older brother.  You don't think I'd be this tolerant on my own, do you?" Andi often scoffed.

Dominic, aka Dink, was Andi's best friend and constant companion.  They understood each other without words, which was a good thing since Dink rarely spoke much anyway.  Dink and Andi were both bass woodwinds (the only two in the band, much to the band director's horror), and thus developed a special bond.   Dink took the job of being a bassoonist while Andi was the band's only bass clarinetist.

They neared the band room, where people were already gathered around.  It was a hot summer day, perfect for marching ones ass off in the hot, hot, sweltering sun.  Andi, Ethan, and Dink were already sweating just from the short, block long trek from the junior parking lot to the band room.

"Yes, party people, I do believe we're just a tad out of shape," Ethan wheezed.

There was a lot of catching up to be done.  Whereas Ethan was immediately engulfed by his multitude of "band buds," Andi and Dink were pretty much on their own except for two girls who were also part of their little group.  Jade was the sweet little trumpet who never should have volunteered for the job.  In the Mission Colina band, the trumpets were the most raucous, bothersome, obnoxious group of insane perverts ever chronicled in history.  Even a girl like Andi would be disturbed by them, and Jade was ever the gentle one… who shouldn't ever be exposed to behavior like the Mission Colina trumpets.

Sterling, on the other hand, was the "blond bitch" of the band.  She was the group leader of the saxophones and Dink's cousin.  She was very in tune with her gothic side, but that was just how she seemed on the outside.  Sterling had the whole icy blond deal with the black shirt, black skirt, black stockings, black fingernails and multiple piercings.    She had a look about her that just screamed "Do Not Touch."  When Andi first encountered Sterling, she was a little wary of this wild looking creature, but gradually the true Sterling emerged, and she was actually a decent person.  The members of the band knew but most others did not.

"Hey, little cousin-head and Company," Sterling greeted them, immediately giving Dink a noogie.  Dink came up, usually tousled blond hair more tousled then usual, and he gave everyone a little half grin.

"So, how've all of your summers been?" Jade asked.  Her voice was extremely soft and had a slight musical whisper behind it.

"Didn't do much," Andi answered, ponytail swishing as she talked.  "Sat at home, watched TV, wished for it to get cooler, saw some movies…"

"In a word: uninteresting," Sterling said, giving Andi a toothy grin.  She waved a few ringed fingers in Andi's direction.  "I did about the same."

"What about you, Dominic?" Jade asked Dink.  She always called everyone by their real names, even if they cringed to hear them.  Dink didn't mind much, however, he was already used to it.

"Same old stuff," he shrugged.

"Well, of course now here we are.  Unfortunately, the band gods didn't listen to any of my prayers," Andi said dejectedly.  "This is a sure sign that summer is almost over."

"You prayed to the band gods to change The Kraft's mind?" Sterling said, in mock horror.  "You know you can't do that!  The Kraft is almighty!  The Kraft is omnipotent!  The Kraft is-"

"GET YOUR BUTTS IN YOUR SEATS, GET OUT YOUR INSTRUMENTS, AND START WARMING UP!" a voice roared across the din in the band room.

"The Kraft has spoken," Sterling said in a mysterious voice, and winked as she turned away from her friends and began assembling her sax.

With a collective sigh, the little group dispersed, Jade, Andi, and Dink heading off in the same general direction.  Dink and Andi took their seats in front of the trombones, in between the mellowphones and the baritones.  The overwhelming number of clarinets and flutes had earned the names of the Army of Flutes and the Army of Clarinets.  There just wasn't any room for Dink and Andi to sit in between them anymore.

"Besides," Andi said, as she and Dink put their instruments together, "I have a new bass clarinet to worry about.  If there isn't room for us, there definitely won't be room for him."

"True… but I didn't ASK to be put in the blast section," Dink muttered darkly.

Both of them turned around to look at Ethan, who waved back with a big, eager grin on his face.  Andi and Dink looked at each other worriedly.

"Okay, just suck it up and take it like a man," Andi said.  "There's nothing else you can do."

"Right… right…"

"Smell that?" Andi said, taking a deep breath as the new bass clarinetist sat down beside her.

"Smell what?" Dink asked, frowning.

"Fresh blood…" she turned away and started talking to the bass clarinetist beside her.  Dink shrugged and went about getting his instrument ready.  

"Lyre?"  
"Check."  
"Folio?"  
"Check."  
"We're good to go, Dinkster," Andi said, giving Dink a thumbs-up sign.

Ten minutes later, The Kraft had suddenly decided to make her first appearance of the year, and the room immediately hushed (which it never really does in reality).

"All right, band, I want you to get ready and take out your competition piece so that we can start our sect-"

The Kraft stopped in mid-sentence as someone opened the door and entered the band room. Ninety-six pairs of eyes turned around to see who it was.

"Oh," Andi muttered, "it's just him."

Of all the unproud, un-geeky handful of kids in the Mission Colina Marching Band, Ross had to be up there amongst the best (or worst, depending on your view) of them. The band frowned upon Ross' "I'm-just-here-for- the-performing-arts-credits" attitude. He was a trombonist and actually remarkably good, but he did not have a single band-loving bone in his body. Maybe he disliked the Kraft, maybe he just disliked authority, whatever it was, he was a sore thumb in an ocean of fingers.

"Figures it's him," Andi heard Sterling mutter a little loudly to her section leader.

Ross seemed to take no heed of the rest of them. The Kraft looked as if she was about to burst, she was so red.

"You're late!" she roared. Ross merely grinned sheepishly, shrugged, and pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head before taking his seat next to Ethan.

Today was going to be a long day.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: My 'pologies to the boners for making Ross seem so crude…

HEEEEEEEERE WE GO!  I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I DO own "the band kids" which means… Ethan, Sterling, Dink, Jade, Andi, Richard, and whoever else might come up are mine… all MINE!!! Unless of course, they're real people… then they belong to the real people… (haaaaaa…)  Er… *scratches head*  not to scare any fans away but this fanfic is based on a high school band… not a college one *sweatdrop*

SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! BAND GEEKS UNITE!


	3. Band Camp: Day 2

Andi and Dink squinted into the sunlight as they tried too look at their makeshift drum major.  He was an Asian guy, one of the new drum majors for the year.

"Band!  Ten hut!  Ten hut!" he yelled.

"HUT!" the rag tag group of random instruments yelled back.

The Kraft was standing at the top of the hill that graced the baseball field also known as the band practice field, keeping her eyes on the little kingdom of serfs she had assembled in lines before her.  She was wearing sunglasses but you could tell her eyes were boring into the back of your head even if you couldn't see them.  The band wasn't the only group out practicing that day.  Football team hopefuls were doing conditioning in the football field not too far away.

"Well," Andi muttered to Dink, "it wasn't like we wouldn't be seeing them often enough this year."

"STOP TALKING!" the drum major said.

The Mission Colina marching band was probably one of the most undisciplined bands in the area.  It was a wonder that they had won as many awards as they had since many of its members loathed the drum major, Harry.  It wasn't because he was a BAD person, more because he yelled a lot.  It was his job, but after a while, people get annoyed by it.

"So… hungry…" Dink whispered through the side of his mouth.  The sun was nearly preparing to set, and everyone was more than a little ravenous.

It got to the point where the band could hardly concentrate any longer.  Dink and Andi were attempting to stand at attention with the rest of their group.  Out of the corner of their eyes they could see the other groups marching around them.  Suddenly, one of the groups marching in their direction was stopped before they could run into Andi and Dink's group, forcing one row to crash into the other.  Andi and Dink bit their lips to keep from laughing because if they did, their makeshift drum major would probably have a fit.

Ethan apologized profusely to the flutist he maimed with the end of his slide.  The flutist, a girl by the name of Lucinda, just turned around and glared furiously at him.  Ethan laughed nervously before Lucinda gave an indignant sniff and faced forward again.

"Don't worry about it, man," Ross whispered from the side of his mouth.  "It was their fault for stopping anyway."

Ethan was about to open his mouth and counter Ross' comment, when he realized the other boy was right.  Ethan scowled for a moment and shook his head, trying to figure out what had just happened.  Ross?  Understand band commands?

"Bring it together, guys," the Kraft's voice came from her speakerphone to her drum major helpers.  "Let's see if they can march together."

Andi and Dink took their places in formation directly in front of Ross and Ethan respectively.  Suddenly, a voice rang out in a loud whisper from the other side of the band.

"Penis!"

"Oh, for Baclari's sake," Andi groaned, rolling her eyes and invoking the name of the "bass clarinet goddess".

"Penis!" another voice responded from the back of the band, one of the percussionists for sure.

Andi turned around and glared at Ethan, daring him to join in.  He responded by shrugging and giving her an "I-can't-help-it" smile.

"PHILLIP!" the voice of the Almighty Kraft roared across the band, sending some of the first row flutes cringing in terror ('cause they're all STICKS).  "TAKE A LAP."

Phillip, the trumpet who started this round of "the Penis Game," grinned at the rest of the band as he started running his lap around the field.

"You never hear any of that from the woodwinds," Andi whispered through clenched teeth to Dink, who nodded slightly in agreement.

The Kraft slowly stalked from rank to rank of band members, glaring at them all, daring anyone to talk or move.  Some snickers came from the back of the band where most of the percussionists (who were some of the most disobedient members of the band) were located.  The Kraft's head immediately turned in their direction, and she gave them one of her famed "looks".  The "look" where her eyes went wide and it looked like she was amused in a very furious kind of way.  At least the percussionists knew that they had to shut up when the Kraft looked at them like that.

They went around the field, marching, and not really in step or together at all.  The Mission Colina Marching Band didn't march the whole year.  Their marching season was during the fall, and then for the rest of the year, they were a concert band.

"All right, band," the Kraft's voice came again last from her speakerphone.  "Let's break for dinner."

A collective groan of relief erupted from the field as everyone let go of their marching positions. 

"Don't you just love it when your thumb goes numb?" Andi asked, wiggling her thumb to make the blood start flowing again.

"Tons," Dink responded, making a face.

"Hey, party people," Ethan said as he jabbed them in the backs with his slide.  Andi and Dink gave him a look.  "All right… fine… I can be cheery on my own."

"Tacos?  Burritos?" Andi said disdainfully as she picked up one of each from a table in the band room.  

"Nah uh uh," Sterling said, finger in the air, "not 'sandwiches', Andi.  Taco Bell."

"Oh, then, whoop dee doo," Andi muttered sarcastically.  She picked up a piece of paper that was beside the tables.  Dink snatched it away.

"Hm… did you know our first parade is two weeks after school starts?" he asked.

Andi choked.

"Give me that," she snapped, grabbing the paper back and staring at it intently.  "Nooooooo way…"

"Looks like your 'band gods' have deserted you," Sterling said, taking a sip from her watery instant lemonade.

"Well, look at it this way, a few more days of band camp… then we won't have to be here for another week," Dink shrugged.  Andi collapsed in a heap of stage sobs. "There, there…" Dink said sympathetically as he patted her on the back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the NEWARK parade, too," Andi "sobbed." "The longest, most grueling parade just has to happen during the hottest time of the year.  Whyeeeee?"

"Oh, if that's all we're crying over…" Jade said.

The sun was barely visible by the time Andi, Dink, and Ethan packed up to go home.  The Kraft had left them with less than sound minds for the next day.

"We'll have a drill down tomorrow," she announced at the end of practice.  The band collectively groaned.  There was nothing more embarrassing than failing a drill down, which was basically a sadistic band version of "Simon Says."  The groaning set off a little alarm in the Kraft's head.  "I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR CRAP!! WE'RE DOING THIS TOMORROW, OKAY?!"

She asked the question, but it wasn't like they had choice in the matter.

"I think it's just way too brutal," Andi said, taking her place in the front of the car, riding shotgun next to Ethan, who snorted at her comment.  "I mean, REALLY, what does she plan to achieve by making us make fools out of ourselves?"

"A good way to pass the time?" Dink asked, leaning his elbows on the backs of Andi and Ethan's chairs.

"I think she it's just a good way for her to amuse herself," Ethan said.  Andi glowered at him slightly.  "Okay, I was kidding.  Don't let this get you down, kiddo, orientation is in a couple of days."

Dink and Andi winced at the words.

Orientation was a yearly Mission Colina tradition where students arrived at school a week before it started to take care of any necessary business.  Necessary business included signing up for clubs, getting yearbook photos taken, buying PE clothes and school merchandise (yearbook pre-orders, planners, etc.), getting locker assignments, and receiving class schedules.  Afterwards, Ethan usually threw a party (very, very brief) for the band people before they went to band camp for the rest of the day.

"There's nothing I hate more than getting my schedule," Andi griped loudly to Dink.  "It's not like I don't know how my schedule's going to turn out: loser Spanish teacher and the Kraft are always sure to be on my list of invigorating subjects."

Andi only used big words when she was angry or annoyed, and at the moment she was very agitated.  Dink was trying very unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"It's okay, Andi-man.  Just think happy thoughts…  and it'll all be cool."

Andi clenched her fists and took a deep breath, before grinning wearily.

Most people went to orientation to catch up with old friends that they hadn't seen since school had ended the previous year.  Dink and Andi had no such friends; Most of the time they just went around, going about their business with the company of Jade since Sterling and Ethan were both a year older than them.

The next morning, Andi got up early to prepare her band stuff.  Band camp started earlier that particular day, but much to everyone's relief, it was shorter because of prior engagements the Kraft had scheduled in her personal life.  Ethan, Dink, and Andi had planned to have lunch together before heading to band camp at noon.  A quick stop to McDonald's, and it was off they went.

Kraft decided to start off that particular day with a sectional.  A sectional was divided between brasses and woodwinds.  Each group had their own conductor, and they went over songs piece by piece just to get it right when it was time for performances.  In as few words as possible, it was like an aggravating form of practice, where you couldn't listen to yourself without having to listen to every other group as the conductor went through the whole song, bit by bit, section by section.  Usually, the bass woodwind parts were so boring that the conductor usually skipped them.  This new assistant conductor was different.

"Bass clarinets, could you play for us?"

Andi raised an eyebrow at her new bass clarinet buddy, Chris.

"Uh… same section?" she asked, trying to mask the surprise.

"Yeah, sure," the assistant director answered, raising her baton.

"Just suck it up and do whatever you can," were the best words of encouragement Andi could think of to tell the younger boy, who looked rather surprised as well.

"That kind of sucked," Andi whispered as the brass instruments began filing back into the room.  Dink snorted.

"Try playing out loud solo," he whispered back.

"After a fifteen minute break, we're heading outside," Kraft said, taking the podium again.  There would have been groaning, but the idea of a break overwhelmed the extreme reluctance to head outside during the hottest part of the day.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to amble down to the field.

"Leave your instruments on the baseball field and come back up to the track," Kraft said through her megaphone.  All of the kids (especially the ones carrying heavy instruments) let out a sigh of relief, heading down to the field to set their instruments down.  

"Line up!" Kraft commanded.  Everyone scrambled to get a place in line.  They lined up at the edge of the field.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Andi whispered to Dink out of the corner of her mouth.

"We're going to start conditioning today," Kraft said.  All of the upperclassmen groaned at the idea.  "We'll start off by skipping across the field.  Not run, not walk, but skip with smiles on your faces.  Drum majors, would you please demonstrate."

The two drum majors skipped across the field.

"Oh boy… I wasn't planning on doing this with a smile before, but I really doubt I could hold down a grin from my face now," Dink said, laughing.

"I think it would have been better if they held hands," Andi snickered.

"Go!" The Kraft barked, and the entire line of 97 skipped down the field.  "Now, come back!"

"I feel like a well-trained monkey," Andi panted to Dink as she skipped.

"Hey, slowpokes, hurry it up!" Ethan yelled as he skipped past.

"Kodak moment… Ethan, skipping.  We could blackmail him for years," Dink suggested.

"Of all days to forget my video camera…"

After skipping, the entire band stretched before doing a power walk around the field.

"She's like a cat," Sterling said as she power walked alongside Jade.  "She's playing with us just to murder us later with marching."

"Like a cat plays with its food before devouring it… gotcha," Jade said, nodding in understanding.

"I wish the football players could see us now," Andi chimed in, mildly.  "They would laugh and laugh… but at least our conditioning helps us.  I could say much less for them."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"See… we practice these four days and once a week all marching season, which is considerably less than the football team practices, and yet, we still get awards while they were last in the league last year with one actual win," Andi explained.

"Who knows?  Maybe they'll win this year," Dink shrugged.

"The odds _are against them, cousin dear," Sterling pointed out._

After the brief conditioning session, the band was split up by section to practice their marching.  By this time, it was the hottest time of the day.  The sun was beating down mercilessly and there was no shade to be seen.  The training went on for a half an hour before Kraft called everyone back for a break.  

"It's snack time, so take your instruments back up the hill.  I'll warn you when we begin heading back."

The trudge back up the hill was considerably slower than before.  When Andi finally set down her instrument, there came a loud cry of "Ice cream!" before the room emptied at an extremely rapid rate.  

"If you eat too much ice cream, you WILL get sick," Andi said, watching Ethan with a mix of awe and disgust.

"What?' he asked, looking up, chocolate smeared across his mouth and chin.

"Ew."

"Just ignore him, Andi.  He knows he's a disgusting pig, and I think he likes it that way," Sterling said.

"Thanks, Ster, you know me best," Ethan said, grinning cockily.

"Wipe your mouth, Ethan," Jade said, handing him a paper towel she had retrieved from the bathroom.

"Thank you," Ethan said, freeing his fingers of melting ice cream before dabbing his mouth.

"FIVE MINUTES!" The Kraft's voice boomed.

"Well… might as well get my trombone now before the band room gets too crowded," Ethan said, turning around and heading in.

"Since when did _he become such a band geek?"_

The day was brought to a close by marching, marching and more marching.  Sterling air-saxed her part, having not memorized the performance march yet.  Eventually, Kraft stopped them three-fourths of the way down the field.  Sterling expected some form of yelling, but The Kraft surprised her by only semi-yelling.  By this time, the football team had arrived for conditioning.  After they finished each exercise they would burst into applause.  Sterling never bothered to find out why in her three years at band camp, but she found it to be extremely annoying.

"I could be yelling at you people, but I won't.  Over the last couple of years, I've softened up.  You could ask Laura.  I used to yell the band she was in to death.  I'm just going to point out a couple of things that you're doing wrong.  For example, a lot of you aren't rolling your feet, so you're bobbing up and down.  Last year, we had a big bobbing problem."

_Great, Sterling thought as she watched the football team out of the corner of her eyes, __they're starting to run now.  Pretty soon they would make their way across the field, and the people like Sterling who were standing on the inside of the track, would pretty much be targeted.  __Come on, move now! Sterling thought, mentally commanding Kraft to make the move as the football team closed in._

"I want to see your effort reflected in your marching," Kraft said as the first of the football team passed by Sterling, "because you're all good people."

"Yeah, rite," a football player said loudly as he passed Sterling.  She clenched her saxophone tighter, refusing to move should Kraft see her and yell at her.  She did, however glare daggers at the back of the football player's head.

"Insubordinate freshman," Sterling muttered to herself as she memorized his face (or at least the back of his head).  "You're so dead when I get through with you."

The drill down Kraft promised was less of a drill down than the upperclassmen expected since no one was actually eliminated.  Andi speculated that it was more of a practice drill down than an actual one.  The poor sophomores who had never gone through a drill down looked pretty down and hopeless.  Andi was surprised when Kraft singled her out, along with Sterling and Ross as well as a couple of other veteran marchers to do a demonstration for the kids who weren't so good at marching.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Sterling said, as they were relaxing afterwards.  Kraft had excused them from marching for the rest of the day, as well as given them a food prize.

"Embarrassed?  I feel like a well-trained circus animal.  'Here, Andi, do this trick and you'll get a treat!'" 

Sterling wasn't the only one that laughed.

"Eavesdropping, Ross?" Sterling asked, raising an eyebrow at the other senior.

"Not really," Ross retorted, smirking.  "I overheard something funny, and I laughed.  Do you have a problem with that?"

"Trombones…" Sterling muttered.

"Nah," Andi said back in a low voice, "it's just him in general."

In less than half an hour, band camp was dismissed for the day, much to the relief of everyone.  Groaning, and moaning as they headed up the hill once more there were loud complaints and expressions of gladness to be heading home.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Is the Penis Game for real?  What?  You think I could make up something like that?  It's an incredibly, incredibly annoying game.  Drill downs… they're more fun if your band major isn't incredibly sadistic… trust me… last year we had an EXTREMELY sadistic band major who (thank, Baclari) graduated.


End file.
